Let's do the time warp again
by K.M.Simpsonx
Summary: If you could go back to the past, what's the one thing you would tell your pastself? Well for Jenny Humphrey, having a chance to relive her freshman year was something that could change history for ever. Including the one she loved.


**Let's do the time warp again.**

_Chapter Oneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Summary:** If you could go back to the past, what's the one thing you would tell your pastself? Well for Jenny Humphrey, having a chance to relive her freshman year was something that could change history for ever. Including the one she loved.

-Jenny will go back, to when Gossip Girl first began-

Authorsnote: This is all made up, just crazy, bazarr ideas that pop up in my head.

* * *

Biting on her last chewed nail, Jenny sat up from where she was sitting. Too drained out to sit still. She had nothing. She had ruined what could have been, what she had even.

The list started with her Dad. Even though her and Rufus had their moments, there was times they actually did bond. But not no more, she had wrecked her and her dads bond. The final straw was getting involved with him and Lily relationship. She knew he had loved her for many years, before Jenny herself was born and even though the couple we're going through a rough patch Jenny seemed to actually split them up for good. She just couldn't keep that mouth of her's shut and she knew it. Now her dad, wanted her gone. Wanted her in a boarding home. Anywhere away from him.

Next was Dan. Her brother, all though annoying, he always stood by her no matter what troubles she got up to. But, she ruined that too. She went against him, and told Vanessa many dirty secrets he had not shared with her before. There was the boy that no matter what Jenny did, he supported her like a brother would anyway. Even now though he ignored her like she wasn't even there.

Then there was Serena, the girl she also treated like a sister. The girl who gave her tips on how to date your boyfriend, except she didn't realise meaning tips not on her actual boyfriend himself. Serena had always been kind to her, even when Blair and the mean girls at school were horrible, she still spoke to her, like she was normal and not an outcast. But now Serena didn't even dare to go in the same room as the girl who had tried to break her relationship.

And last was Nate. The boy she really did love, even if she pretended like he was just some fun to get. He of all people trusted Jenny, out of everyone. he always came to her when he was troubled and she always came to him when she was troubled, they were close. So close she had to go and break him and the love of his life up. So now, Nate didn't ever go to her. And never did he rescuse her like the knight in armour he used to be.

If anyone was still talking to her it would of been Chuck. But even he knew that she had caused pretty much pain for everyone around her.

Hearing the elevator doors make a noise, she jumped up, popping her eye on who would make it out. If it was Dan, he was surely to ignore her. Rufus, probably to get her shipped to a boarding school, and if Serena well she would probably give her the dead eye. But meeting a pair of unfamilar eyes, she had no idea of the young asian girl standing before her.

Maybe it was Lilys friend? Or her Dad's new girlfriend? Nope, he wouldn't do that, he loved Lily too much. Or maybe Nate had paid someone to kill Jenny, yeah that could be the one.

"Your Jenny, right?'' The bubbly Asian girl asked. Making herself comftable in the small apartment around her.

"I am, who are you?'' The blond asked. The asian girl, giggled like a high school girl, then walked slowly closer to Jenny until she was on one of her knees.

"Someone who can help you,'' she spoke, except this time she was serious. Maybe it was someone Damien had sent? To give her more drugs to make her more high or something, he was known for his cruel ways.

"Look, I'm not intrested in drugs. I'm done with that stuff. Over and done. So if Damiens sent you, tell him to back off, my lifes a mess as it is, I don't need him sneeking back in it,'' she huffed, walking away from the girl, to grab herself a bottle of water.

"I'm not a drug dealer, silly. My, my, you're not the Jenny I know in the future, you're less, how can I put it, snappy. Mind you that's because you have your children then and that changes you alot,'' the girl rambled on. Jenny had no clue as to what she was on about though.

"Children? Sorry I'm not in the mood for silly games, you high weirdo. The doors on your left, you can help yourself out,'' she gestured turning the tellie on.

"Hmm but always strong for those you love, eh? thats right.''

"What are you going on about?'' Jenny asked, turning towards her.

"I can help you. I know about this whole thing going on, with your Dad ignoring you, and Nate and Serena and Dan doing the same, it's tough for you at the moment. But you see if you don't change sooner or later, the future could change a hell of a lot, since things arent going as planned.'' Jenny shook her head at the crazy girl in front of her and looked back at the tellie. "Nate does hold a part of you in his heart Jenny, and if you go back to the past, and change this freaking present, you'll understand that,'' the asian girl said.

"What do you mean?'' Jenny squeezed her eyes shut not quite getting what the girl was saying. "Go back to the past? Are you disfuncinal?''

"No. But Jenny you need to listen to me, you need to go back to the past, to when you first started your freshmen year. There you'll remeber why you were who you was then, and why your different now.''

"And if I don't go? I mean this sounds so stupid, going back to the past and all that, you normally see this kind of stuff on films.''

"Yeah, well the shows always did copy our work. But no time for explantion now, you need to go. Your futures already changing.''

"What do you mean? If you're from the future, then tell me whats going on? Am I in so much shit as I'm in right now? Do I feel lonely?'' Jenny asked, not quite understanding.

"I cannot tell you everything Jenny, that can ruin the future, if you know now. Let destiny takes it course.''

"Not even a glimspe, I'm broken here.''

"All I can tell you is that your life in years to come are perfect. You'll have beautiful children and a beautiful husband. And your family will all be speaking to you, even Nate and Serena.''

"Will they be together in my future?'' She asked.

"I cannot answer yes or no, I'm giving to much information. I'm only a timetravler, one that takes people back to the past or to the future, normally ones that's lifelines arent going as according, like yours,'' she explained.

"This is just too much to take in, I could be in a dream, yes I'm sleeping thats it.''

"If only. You know what, if you like it or not you're going.'' And without a word, before she knew it, Jenny felt her self relax like she was letting herself fall asleep.

X-X-X-X-X

_2007._

"Jenny, wake up! WAKE UP,'' her brother Dan yelled at her. Opening her eyes she noticed her surroundings, she was back in the old loft apartment, where they first lived before moving in with Lily. God this place was actually how it used to be. Even the garage door that split her's and Dan's room up was there. Didn't they sell this place?

"Hmm, what, what am I doing here?'' Jenny asked, rubbing her eyes, looking around at all the old clothes she used to wear, she felt like she needed to gag.

"Stop being stupid Jenny, get up. We have school in a minute,'' Dan said, pulling her out of bed.

"School, you've graduated already, why you going to school?''

"Dan get in here, Jenny's gone mad again,'' he laughed. Making his way back to his own room. Strange, she thought.

"What year is it?'' She called out to Dan.

"The year I hope to get my books published,'' he grinned.

"Yeah that still hasn't happened,'' she grunted. "What year is it, dumbass?''

"What's up with you today Jen, your never normally this bitchy. It's 2007 geez.''_ 2007, 2007? How could it be? _She thought the girl was lying.

"Oh god,'' she groaned, slapping herself.

* * *

I got the idea of the title from the song, let's do the time warp again. Pretty clever aren't I ? Lmao. Review, comment, subscribe, favourite, hate it. Do as you please.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN A THING!

I love fictionpress and if you do too, then go to fictionpress/~KMSimpson I really do work hard on my work there.


End file.
